Las Venturas
thumb|250px|Vista panorámica de Las Venturas por la noche. Las Venturas es una de las 3 ciudades de San Andreas. Está ubicada en un vasto desierto, al norte de Red County, conectada a Los Santos por algunos puentes y por la vía del tren que cruza por el Puente Frederick, y conectada a San Fierro por el típico "Puente de Gant" Gant Bridge y autopistas correspondientes. Es prácticamente obvio que esta ciudad está basada en Las Vegas, ciudad real, ubicada en Nevada, Estados Unidos, caracterizada por su vida nocturna y sus casinos, al igual que por el juego. Las Venturas está dominada por tres familias de la Mafia; Sindacco, Leone y Forelli, cada una posee una parte del Casino Calígula. En esta ciudad podemos encontrar varios casinos, muchos basados en casinos reales de Las Vegas como por ejemplo; el Casino Calígula en Caesars Palace, The Visage en The Mirage, Casino Come-A-Lot en Excalibur, The Pirates in Men's Pants en Treasure Island, The Clown's Pocket en Circus Circus, Casino The Four Dragons en Imperial Palace, Casino The Camel's Toe en The Luxor, The High Roller en Bally's Las Vegas y Casino Starfish en Stardust Resort and Casino, muchos de estos en la replica de Las Vegas Strip que hay en Las Venturas. Las Venturas también contiene la replica del cartel Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas a la entrada de la ciudad. Las Venturas está rodeada por la Julius Thruway y atravesada por la Harry Gold Parkway, la primera une la ciudad con San Fierro, Bone County y Tierra Robada por el Cruce de Blackfield al sudoeste y el Cruce de Pilson al noroeste, y la última une la ciudad con Red County, por The Mako Span, al sur. Historia Las Venturas es la tercera ciudad en orden cronológico que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Carl Johnson tiene paso libre a Las Venturas una vez terminada la misión "Yay Ka-Boom-Boom", cuando recibirá una llamada de un hombre misterioso pidiéndole que vaya a Tierra Robada. Es entonces cuando podremos llegar hasta Las Venturas sin obtener las cuatro estrellas de búsqueda por acceder a una ciudad prohibida, sin embargo no podremos comprar ninguna propiedad hasta que no completemos la escuela de Aviación, entonces será cuando CJ recibirá una llamada de Woozie pidiéndole que se reúna con él en Las Venturas. La primera vez que veremos esta ciudad será en la misión "Green Goo" aunque al terminarla volveremos al Desierto de San Andreas. 1992 thumb|Rosenberg, Salvatore y un [[Guardaespaldas de Johnny Sindacco|guardia.]] Antes de los eventos del juego, la ciudad tiene una corta aparición, en el Casino Calígula aparece Salvatore observando a Ken Rosenberg recostado en un sofá. Sal se enfada y dice que si es su trabajo recostarse, mientras Ken cuenta que habló con Johnny Sindacco y aceptaba el dinero. Sal le apunta con su pistola y le dice que el dinero es de él y si Johnny viene que le avisara. Al soltarlo le dice que se divierta y se acostumbre alegando que el lugar no era un monasterio. Las Tres Familias Las Triadas han venido a Las Venturas y dicen que no pudieron atracar un casino custodiado por tres mafias. Luego asaltan un embarque de las mismas familias y de paso secuestraron a un hombre. Para hacerlo hablar, los miembros y CJ lo atan en el capo de un carro y el protagonista lo hará cantar con el susto en las calles. Cuando Johnny finalmente queda asustado con el coche, finalmente revela que trabaja con la Familia Sindacco y lo amenaza con la familia por esta acción. Carl con esta respuesta lleva a Johnny al Casino y así mismo confirman que los Sindacco son los principales culpables del sabotaje. Fender_Ketchup_7.PNG|Johnny atado en el coche Fender Ketchup 10.PNG|Carl asusta a Johnny Fender Ketchup 12.PNG|Y revela que el es de los Sindacco Las Bombas En el siguiente encargo Woozie piensa que después de comprobar lo sucedido con los Sindacco deberán atacar el Casino de las mafias, pero para ello necesitaban equipos y armas. Woozie manda a Carl en conseguir unas bombas adecuadas para el golpe en la Cantera Hunter. ExplosiveSituation1.png|Plan para atacar a la Mafia ExplosiveSituation3.png|Consiguiendo los explosivos ExplosiveSituation5.png|Carl entregando las bombas a una Triada Fichas Falsas thumb|Destruyendo las maquinas Woozie se entero de que la Familia Sindacco tuvo un almacén de plásticos y ha dado unas fichas falsas en el casino gracias a Guppy. Carl acude a la fabrica y elimina a los miembros como también a las maquinas donde hacían las fichas. El Rescate de Kent y Maccer Tiempo después Carl recibe una llamada de The Truth en el que dice que llevo a unos chicos en el desierto y se perdió en una selva de Los Santos, comento que no se acuerda donde dejo a dos hombres y no se acordó que hacia en el desierto. Carl acude por Kent Paul y Maccer que estaban varados en Arco del Oeste y van a un pueblo llamado "Granja de Serpientes", donde encuentran a unos granjeros furiosos con Kent y Maccer. Carl esquiva a los granjeros y van al Casino Calígula donde se encuentran con Ken Rosenberg. Don_Peyote_2.png| Don Peyote.jpg|El encuentro con Kent y Maccer Maccer_11.png|Llegando a la granja. En pie de guerra En el Casino Ken cuenta que los Sindaccos están en pie de guerra ya que Johnny esta en el hospital y los Forelli se aprovechan de esta situación que trataran de matarlo. Carl buscara la ambulancia donde transportaron a Sindacco pero con miedo porque le provoco el nerviosismo hace mucho tiempo. Cuando encuentra la Ambulancia se percato que los Forellis llegan y embisten a la camioneta. CJ llega al Matadero Sindacco y deja a Johnny que ahora ha quedado en silla de ruedas. IntensiveCare1.png|Los Sindacco en pie de guerra IntensiveCare2.png|Interceptando la Ambulancia IntensiveCare3.png|Los Forelli tratan de atacar IntensiveCare5.png|Johnny llegando sano y salvo The_meat_business_13.png|La muerte de Johnny Al siguiente día Ken Rosenberg quiere visitar a Johnny Sindacco, aunque CJ se niega por el golpe que le dio. En el camino Rosenberg alegaba que el es el mejor y que podía luchar como sea. Cuando llegaron al matadero CJ se quería quedar pero Ken lo convence que se viniera. Ken se presenta ante los Sindaccos y cuando ven a Carl, Johnny sufre un paro cardíaco al reconocer aquel culpable de sus nervios emocionales y muere en unos segundos. Los Sindaccos enfurecidos quieren acabar con ambos pero Carl elimina a todos los testigos mientras Ken usa el extintor para apagar el fuego que provocaron. Ken y Carl llegan a salvo al Calígula y se despiden. Contrato de Socio thumb|Firmando el contrato En la oficina de Woozie en el Casino The Four Dragons, este se encuentra sentado frente a una mesa redonda con tres sillas. En ese momento, entran en escena Ran Fa Li, sin su traductor Su Xi Mu y saludando amablemente, y detrás de él Carl, el cual también saluda. Woozie los trata con respeto y saca un papel, que resulta ser un contrato para que tanto el Sr. Farlie como Carl se vuelvan socios comerciales y dueños del casino con Woozie. A Woozie se le asegura un sitio en el Red Gecko Tong de Farlie y Carl ahora es dueño de unas ganancias. Ran Fa Li se inclina y firma silenciosamente el contrato, Carl también lo hace y dice que es genial que ahora se hayan asociado, a lo que Farlie responde con una risita leve. Entra Guppy, el asistente de Woozie, con bebidas, y Carl propone un brindis porque ahora son socios. El brindis concluye y tanto Farlie como Carl salen de la oficina. Madd Dogg Carl y unos hombres apostadores de un casino observaron que el cantante Madd Dogg estando borracho se va suicidar porque perdió su dinero en apuestas. También Dogg conto ebriamente que alguien robo el libro de sus rimas y haber matado a su manager. CJ usa un camión para atraparlo ya que esta tratando de matarse y lo consigue, pero su vida estaba en riesgo y lo lleva a un centro de desintoxicación. Madd dice que necesita ayuda y así mismo convence a CJ de ser el manager de Dogg. El protagonista acepto con gusto. Madd_Dogg_2.png|Madd Dogg revelando lo que paso Madd Dogg 5.png Madd Dogg 7.png La llegada de Salvatore Leone Sin embargo las cosas se pusieron cada vez mas grandes ya que con la muerte de Johnny, marco la llegada de Salvatore Leone a Las Venturas que tiene como objetivo tomar el poder del Casino Calígula y dejar con manos vacías a las demás mafias. Viéndolo como una forma de infiltrarse para robarlo, Carl decide comenzar a hacer trabajos para el Don y así salvar a Ken, Kent Paul y Maccer de la ira de los Leone Carl se une a la Familia Leone Carl acudió al Casino Calígula y conoce a Salvatore Leone presentándose como un amigo que trabajaba para Joey Leone también Rosenberg que afirma a Carl como un gángster. Sal escucha a Carl y para ello le da indicaciones con el fin de evitar que los Forelli intervinieran aquí. En el primero le ordena que intercepte un vuelo de los Forelli a las Venturas ya que tenían como objetivo acabar con Sal. Luego de esto Carl evita que los Forelli lleguen a la ciudad. SalLeoneSA.png|Salvatore Leone, dando ordenes a Carl Freefall Despegando.png|CJ tomando el Dodo Freefall caida.png|Interceptando el avion Freefall Matando sicarios.png|La muerte de los Forelli El regreso del C.R.A.S.H. Carl acudió a las pequeñas casas de Prickle Pine y en una de ellas cerca de la estación de trenes se encuentra con Tenpenny y Pulaski haciendo una rica cena. Tenpenny mantiene una conversación con Carl mientras Pulaski que se quejaba por la tardanza de Hernández en la carne. Mientras CJ dice una broma peculiar por lo que Tenpenny le da un puñetazo y dice que no se burle de el. Carl se reincorpora y el policía da las indicaciones de un dossier de pruebas ubicado en Aldea Malvada, quiere obtenerlo para descubrir quien los delato y salvarse de sus crímenes. MP2.png|El Regreso del C.R.A.S.H. MP3.png|Tenpenny conversando con CJ MP7.png|CJ siendo golpeado por el oficial MP9.png|La tarea Golpe en Liberty City Después de la muerte de Pulaski y Hernández, Salvatore convoca una vez mas a Carl y le encarga que visite Liberty City con el fin de matar a un líder Forelli por aquel ataque anterior. Sal le da como refuerzos a Maccer, Ken y Kent, sin embargo CJ no los lleva al tiroteo sino que los dejaba libres de la Mafia, Maccer y los demás se suben a un Sentinel que prepararon y se largan a Los Santos. CJ entonces parte a Liberty City en Saint Mark's y asesina a los Forelli hasta llegar con el líder. Luego del golpe Sal le dice a Carl que nop se vean mas tiempo después de este ataque. 's_Bistro_4.PNG|Planeando el ataque]] 's Bistro 5.PNG 's Bistro 6.PNG La preparación del robo al Casino Ahora que Carl gano la lealtad de Salvatore, Woozie tiene planes para el atraco al Calígula y como ya han examinado el lugar todos los pasos se realizan en un pequeño bodegón de Four Dragons. CJ acude en el lugar y como Woozie no consiguió un mapa, necesita uno en las oficinas del urbanismo. Carl acude a la oficina y encuentra un mapa, pero tendrá que distraer a los guardias y así fotografiar el plano. Luego de obtenerlo los policías se dan cuenta que CJ provoco el incendio y lo tratan de atrapar. Sin embargo el protagonista los evade y llega al Casino con el plano en la mano. Ya con los planos tocaría buscar una tarjeta de acceso, pues Zero llego a la ciudad con un lector magnético. Para ello Carl busca una crupier que salía del Casino Calígula y seguirla hacia el Sex Shop donde CJ consigue un traje de masoca y ve que la crupier tiene un novio llamado Benny. Carl acude a Prickle Pine y asesina al novio de la chica, entonces CJ consiguió a Millie y desde ese punto hay que llevarse bien con ella para que el protagonista reciba la tarjeta de Acceso. Planos_Calígula.jpg|Planos del Casino Millie_habla_con_Benny.png|Millie, La Crupier. KTHH-4.png KeyToHerHeart7.png Mas tarde el grupo del atraco se reúne y planean cortar la energía que esta en The Sherman Dam con ello el asalto seria mas sutil. Carl acudió a la presa volando desde un Nevada y aterriza en la presa mientras esquiva mecánicos y guardias. Cuando coloca las bombas en los generadores, un guardia llama a la policía y Carl escapa brincándose del lugar hacia el agua al no tener otra salida. Tiempo después Carl dice que para escoltar un furgón, se necesitan motos patrulleras y así ninguno sospecha el robo. Por lo tanto Carl ve la necesidad de conseguir cuatro motocicletas que están en casi en algunas partes de Las Venturas. Mientras un miembro de la Triada usa un camión para guardarlas. El protagonista roba las cuatro motos evitando a los policías y las presiones de los motociclistas patrulleros. Dam_and_blast.jpg|La presa Sherman CopWheels6.png|Las motocicletas policiales Cop Wheels 2.png Cop Wheels 4.png Cop Wheels 11.png Al día siguiente el grupo se reúne una vez mas todo preparado para el asalto al casino, solo necesitan un carro blindado con el logo del Casino Calígula. Por lo tanto hay uno cerca de Linden Station y necesitan un helicóptero magnético para llevarlo hacia Verdant Meadows. Carl coge uno aparcado en la base militar K.A.C.C. Military Fuels y de ahí busca el furgón que esta aparcado en la estación de trenes. Al tenerlo lo lleva a Verdant Meadows donde un miembro de la Triada lo recibe. UUA2.png|El Coche Blindado UUA3.png UUA6.png UUA13.png UUA16.png El Asalto al Casino Finalmente llega el gran asalto al Casino Caligula, para ello Carl consiguió un traje de crupier y entra a las bóvedas del casino usando la tarjeta que Millie le dio después de enamorarla. Luego entrara a las bóvedas en cuatro minutos antes que lo descubran, al buscar los generadores echa una granada de gas a los guardias que están vigilando en el lugar. Una vez lanzada la granada, Carl deberá hallar otra puerta de tarjeta magnética. La encuentra con facilidad, y Zero le dice que ha pirateado sus protocolos de iluminación de emergencia y va a explotar las cargas que puso en la presa. Todo resulta bien; Zero ha causado un apagón dentro del Casino Calígula, CJ se pone las gafas de visión nocturna y va en busca de su equipo al compartimiento de servicio. Zero le dice que la puerta es muy resistente y para abrirla hay que usar un Forklift. CJ logra abrir la puerta y entra el furgón con todo su equipo. Luego esquivan una oleada de mafiosos Forelli y Sindaccos que se arrasaron al casino, luego de eso detonan la caja fuerte y roban el dinero. Sin embargo Zero da insultos hacia Berkley que el mismo hizo que volviera la luz a las bóvedas y los miembros de la Familia Leone aparecieran de repente, por lo cual salen del casino en la furgoneta y CJ emprende camino como señuelo de la policía. Una vez en la pista de aterrizaje CJ le da un golpe a Zero por que casi arruina el plan, Wu Zi Mu le dice que se calme y lo lleve a casa. Breaking_the_Bank_at_Caligula's_1.PNG|Preparando el robo Breaking_the_Bank_at_Caligula's_13.PNG| Breaking_the_Bank_at_Caligula's_14.PNG| Regreso a Casa Ya con el atraco conseguido hizo que Salvatore Leone se enterara de todo el robo y se enfada con Carl por su traición. Sin embargo a CJ no le tomo en importancia todo los insultos de Salvatore y le cuelga, con eso provoca que unos años después el don gane la gran paranoia contra cualquiera que tenga su confianza. En el Casino The Four Dragons se ve como Woozie y Kendl Johnson adicionan con un enano pero como este no cantaba bien su rima lo dejan ir. De pronto aparece Madd Dogg ya rehabilitado por su borrachera y todos piensan volver a casa, sin embargo Madd cuenta que su mansión es grande pero en verdad fue tomada por Big Poppa un traficante de los Vagos al cual tenia una deuda. Carl se enfada por haberlo hecho y dice que era un capullo si lo dejaba morir en el techo, así mismo recurrió a su regreso de Los Santos con el fin de recuperar la mansión de Madd Dogg con la ayuda de la Triada. Salvatorellamadafinal2.png|La esperada traición AHomeintheHills_10.png|Madd contando sobre su mansión AHomeintheHills 4.png|El Enano AHomeintheHills 9.png|El Regreso de Dogg A Home in the Hills - CJ molesto.png|CJ, enfadado con Dogg Luego de la ultima misión, las Venturas no aparecerá aunque es mencionada por Kendl Johnson en que podrían jugar cartas con Woozie en el casino. Influencia de las bandas Mafia Controlan el Casino Calígula. La Familia Sindacco controla además Whitewood Estates. Se desconocen otros territorios controlados. Familia Sindacco Miembros y asociados * Johnny Sindacco. * Ken Rosenberg. Familia Forelli Miembros y asociados * Jefe Forelli. * Ken Rosenberg. Familia Leone Miembros y asociados * Salvatore Leone. * Ken Rosenberg. * Carl Johnson. Triadas Controlan el Casino The Four Dragons y probablemente Pilgrim. Se desconocen otros territorios controlados. Mountain Cloud Boys Miembros y asociados * Wu Zi Mu. * Ran Fa Li. * Guppy. * Su Xi Mu. * Carl Johnson. Barrios de Las Venturas * Aeropuerto de Las Venturas. * Blackfield. * Blackfield Chapel. * Casino Calígula (Caesar's Palace). * Casino Royale (Casino Royale Hotel and Casino). * Casino Starfish (Bill's Gamblin Hall and Saloon). * Casino The Four Dragons (Imperial Palace). * Come-A-Lot. * Creek. * Cruce de Blackfield. * Cruce de Pilson. * Depósito de carga, Aeropuerto de Las Venturas. * Greenglass College. * Harry Gold Parkway. * Julius Thruway. * K.A.C.C. Military Fuels. * Linden Side. * Linden Station. * Motel Last Dime. * Old Venturas Strip. * Pilgrim. * Prickle Pine. * Randolph Industrial Estate. * Redsands East. * Redsands West. * Roca Escalante. * Rockshore East. * Rockshore West. * Sobell Rail Yards. * Spinybed. * The Camel's Toe (Luxor Hotel). * The Clown's Pocket (Circus Circus). * The Emerald Isle (Fitzgeralds Las Vegas). * The High Roller (Bally's Las Vegas Hotel and Casino). * The Pink Swan (The Flamingo Hotel and Casino). * The Pirates in Men's Pants (Treasure Island Hotel and Casino). * The Strip (Las Vegas Strip). * The Visage (The Mirage). * Whitewood Estates. * Yellow Bell Golf Course. * Yellow Bell Station. Residentes Notables * Carl Johnson. * Guppy. * Johnny Sindacco. * Ken Rosenberg. * Millie Perkins. * Wu Zi Mu. * Salvatore Leone. * Maccer. * Kent Paul. * Ran Fa Li. * James Earl Cash (según un informe policial en la comisaria de Las Venturas, Cash residió allí antes de los acontecimientos de Manhunt). Atracciones thumb|230px|Las Vegas, lugar en el que se baso Las Venturas. * Casino The Four Dragons: Uno de los casinos accesibles de la ciudad, aquí a parte de acceder a un buen número de misiones se puede jugar a la ruleta, al Blackjack, al videopoker o a la forma más segura de conseguir dinero; las máquinas tragaperras, en las cuales al introducir $5, se puede llegar a recibir un premio de $500. Este casino es propiedad de Wu Zi Mu y, tras completar algunas misiones, CJ será co-propietario junto con Ran Fa Li, sin embargo el casino no generará beneficios. *'Casino Calígula': Este es otro de los casinos accesibles de la ciudad, aquí también se puede jugar a la ruleta, al Blackjack, al videopoker y a las tragaperras, además de tener que relizar también algunas misiones. Este casino es propiedad de las tres familias mafiosas de Liberty City, y CJ,Woozie y Zero junto con los Mountain Cloud Boys planearán un golpe en su contra. *'Casino Floor': Este es otro casino accesible de la ciudad, a diferencia de los dos anteriores, este no está en el Strip, sino en el barrio de Redsands West, aquí no se puede jugar a la ruleta ni a las tragaperras, pero sí al billar, realmente este casino no tiene nombre, simplemente cuando se entra aparece el nombre de Planta del Casino (Casino Floor en inglés). A diferencia de los demás interiores, aquí se puede meter la Policía si tienes un nivel de búsqueda. *'Casa de Millie Perkins': Esta es la casa de Millie Perkins, una de las novias de CJ. La conoces en la misión "Key to Her Heart", y generalmente está en casa de 12:00 a 22:00. *'The Strip': La avenida más importante de Las Venturas, basada en el Strip de Las Vegas, esta avenida está compuesta totalmente por los casinos más importantes de Las Venturas, a parte de los ya mencionados, otros importantes son: Camel's Toe Casino, The Pirates in Men's Pants y The Clown's Pocket, aunque estos no son accesibles si podremos comprar una Suite de Hotel. Uno de los mejores momentos para ir por The Strip es por la noche, cuando podremos ver toda la iluminación con neones de los casinos encendidas, todo una replica de la noche de Las Vegas. *'Letrero de Las Venturas': Un enorme cartel en la entrada de Las Venturas, basado en el famoso cartel que hay en Las Vegas. *'Casino The Camel's Toe': uno de los casinos/hoteles de Las Venturas situado en el barrio de The Camel's Toe. Se encuentra en la parte oeste de The Strip. De él pueden destacarse dos cosas, una gran esfinge, y una gran pirámide, que es donde se encuentra en casino y el hotel, La suite del hotel cuesta $6000. Beta Las Venturas fue la única ciudad que ha tenido pocos cambios en su fase Beta *The Clown's Pocket iba ser llamado The Ringmaster *La Cantera Hunter no estaba en el juego *El Pay 'n' Spray que esta en Rockshore West era accesible, puesto que con un glitch en PS2 se veía que la puerta era traspasable, sin embargo en PC este error fue corregido y se vuelve inaccesible. *Las Mafias y los Mountain Cloud Boys, pudiendo haber sido enemigos del jugador en las guerras de bandas. *Se podria tener un casino propio y gestionarlo en Las Venturas. GTA San Andreas Beta Ringmaster.jpg|The Ringmaster antes de ser llamado The Clown´s Pocket TerritoriosLas VenturasBetaSA.png|Mapa de las bandas Beta Casinos En Las Venturas las atracciones principales son los casinos y las atracciones de estos mismos Curiosidades * En Las Venturas se debe pagar un 20% más caro que en otras ciudades por el mismo objeto (armas, ropa, etc). * Por la madrugada (en la noche) se pueden ver unas luces rojas; y cuando las volteas a ver mejor desaparecen y se ponen en otro lugar. * Puede ser que esta ciudad no pertenezca realmente al estado de San Andreas, ya que este estado se basa en California, y Las Vegas, ciudad en la que se basa Las Venturas, es parte del estado de Nevada. Esta teoría se hace mas fuerte con la inclusión de Alderney, basada en New Jersey, en Grand Theft Auto IV donde la ciudad principal es Liberty City, basada en New York. * Es la única ciudad de San Andreas en la que Frank Tenpenny no esconde alguna clase de arma en alguna parte de aquí como ayuda cuando Carl hace una misión para él. * En esta ciudad se pueden apreciar en las calles a varios imitadores de Elvis Presley caminando, peatones que básicamente tienen aspecto de Elvis aunque son completamente pasivos ante el jugador, a menos que este se encuentre en misiones de vigilante. Esto es una referencia a la realidad pues en Las Vegas existen fanáticos e imitadores que se visten, se peinan como él y que dan conciertos en su memoria cantando sus temas e imitando sus movimientos como si de verdad se tratase del real Elvis Presley. ** Como dato extra: En la vida real es un cliché popular el terminar casado por un imitador de Elvis en Las Vegas mientras se está ebrio. de:Las Venturas en:Las Venturas fi:Las Venturas fr:Las Venturas it:Las Venturas nl:Las Venturas no:Las Venturas pl:Las Venturas pt:Las Venturas Categoría:Localizaciones de San Andreas Categoría:Ciudades